


Sometimes The Villians Win

by Legendawson



Category: Misery - Stephen King, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Aria is a famous writer, Gen, Spalison are dorky police chiefs, This is basically anti ezra fitz, read ezra's dialogue as his s4 creepy monotone voice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendawson/pseuds/Legendawson
Summary: 'Pretty Little Liars' as the book/movie 'Misery' by Stephen King where Aria is Paul Sheldon and Ezra is Annie Wilkes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is boring and mostly exactly like misery went, but I will get more original as it goes on :)

Aria Montgomery was a famous writer. A beautiful famous writer.  
She sat in her cabin in Colorado, finishing writing her book.  
Once she finished, she popped open a bottle of champagne and lit a cigarette. It was her after-finishing-writing-a-book ritual.  
Aria got ready to go back to her home in New York. She packed all her things and loaded them into her car.  
While driving a snowstorm hit that Aria hadn't been expecting. A bad snow storm. She knew she should've pulled over. But she was so eager to be back home.  
Ezra Fitz wanted to be a writer. But he was a nurse. He had been following his favorite writer when he saw her get into a car crash. A bad car crash.

Aria remembered back to meeting with her publicist, Mona Vanderwaal.  
_Aria held up a satchel "when I wrote my first book I used to carry it around in here while I was looking for a_ _publisher."_  
_Aria_ _paused._  
_"I was a writer then" she_ _sighed._  
" _You're still a writer" Mona reassured_ _her._  
_"I haven't been a writer since I got in the misery business" Aria_ _said._  
_"It's not a bad business" Mona smiled_ _genuinely._  
_Mona nicely reminded Aria all of the good things misery has got her and was shocked that after all of that she was still going to kill her_ _off._  
_Aria smiled bitterly "I never meant for it to become my life. If I hadn't got rid of her now, I would've ended up writing her forever."_

Ezra Fitz pulled his car over to the side of the road and jumped out as fast as he could. He had to save his favorite writer. He could be her hero. Maybe she'd even write a book about him in return.  
Aria laid in her car, blood all over her face, unable to move. She was a goner for sure. Goodbye misery, literally.  
Ezra jammed the door to Aria's car open, it was a struggle, but he finally got it. He pulled her and her satchel out of the car and started giving her mouth to mouth resuscitation.  
He smiled as got her breathing again.  
He stuffed the satchel into his coat and picked Aria up and carried her to his car.

"I'm your number one fan."  
"There is nothing to worry about, you're going to be just fine."  
"I'll take good care of you."  
Aria woke up to hear all of this said by a man. As her vision cleared, she looked over to see a handsome man smiling above her.  
"Where am I?" Aria asked.  
"We're just outside silver creek" the handsome man answered.  
"How long?" She asked.  
She was still pretty out of it.  
"You've been here two days. You're going to be ok" He reassured.  
"My name is Ezra Fitz" He supplied.  
"My number one fan" She said making him smile.  
"Yes, that's right" He laughed.  
"I'm also a nurse" He continued like being her number one fan was his first job. It practically was.  
Ezra handed her a few pills "Here, take these."  
Aria struggled to take them while she was laying down. And she slowly fell asleep soon after she took them.

Aria woke up to Ezra taking her IV out.  
Ezra gave her more pills "Here."  
"What are they?" Aria sleepily questioned.  
"They're called Novril, they're for your pain" he answered.  
Aria took them "Thank you."  
She felt like shit.  
She looked around "How come I'm not in the hospital?"  
"The blizzard was too strong, I couldn't risk going there" he said.  
"I tried calling, but the phone lines are down" he lied with the fakest bittersweet smile he could pull.  
Aria moaned in pain.  
"You mustn't tire yourself, you've got to rest. You almost died" he said.  
But you didn't, because of me, he thought.

Aria woke to once again see Ezra giving her pills.  
She tried to move but moaned in pain when she did.  
"I'm most proud of the work I did on your legs" Ezra beamed.  
Aria groaned. Couldn't she just call him her hero? Was that too much to ask for?

Mona worriedly called the Colorado police station "This is Mona Vanderwaal, I'm calling from New York City. May I speak to the Silver Creek police chief?" She asked.  
"This is she. My name is Spencer Hastings. What can I do for you?" Spencer asked.  
"I'm a literary agent. I feel foolish for calling you, but I think one of my clients, Aria Montgomery, might be in some kind of trouble" Mona said.  
"You mean Aria Montgomery the writer?" Spencer asked.  
"Yes" Mona said.  
"She's your client, huh?" Spencer asked.  
"Yes she is" Mona said.  
"Everybody sure likes those misery books" Spencer said.  
"Yeah. I'm sure you know Aria has came to the Silver Creek lodge for years to finish her books" Mona said.  
"I understand she's been up here the last 6 weeks" Spencer said.  
"I just called there and they said she checked out last Tuesday. Isn't that a little strange?" Mona said.  
"Does she usually call you before she checks out of a hotel?" Spencer asked.  
"No, of course not" Mona lightly laughed.  
"It's just that her brother hasn't heard from her, and when she has a book coming out, she usually keeps in touch. So when there was no word from her..." Mona trailed off.  
"You think she might be missing?" Spencer asked.  
"I hate that I made this call. Tell me I'm being silly" Mona said.  
"Just a little over-protective, maybe" Spencer said.  
"Tell you what, nothing's been reported out here, but I'll put her name through our system" Spencer continued as she wrote 'Aria Montgomery?' on a sticky note and stuck it on the bulletin board behind her.  
"I appreciate that. Thanks a lot" Mona said.  
As Spencer said goodbye, her best friend, cousin, and fellow police chief, Alison Dilaurentis, walked in.  
"We actually got a phone call. Busy morning" Alison joked. handing Spencer the food she picked up.  
Spencer smiled "Ali, when was that blizzard?"  
"Four or five days ago. Why?" Alison responded as she stuffed half of a hash brown in her mouth.  
"No reason..." Spencer trailed off.  
Spencer laughed.  
"What are you laughing at?" Alison asked.  
"You. You're stuffing your face" Spencer smiled.  
"I'm hungry!" Alison yelled.  
Spencer laughed again.  
"You shouldn't make fun of me, Spence. I was nice enough to buy you breakfast, I can take it back" Alison threatened.  
"You wouldn't" Spencer shot back.  
"Try me" Alison responded as she walked over to Spencer's desk.  
"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" Spencer surrendered.  
"I always win" Alison said.  
"Just you wait, Dilaurentis!" Spencer yelled.  
Alison stuck her tongue out at Spencer and returned to her own desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria was actually fully awake for the first time since she's been at Ezra's house "I guess it was kind of a miracle, you finding me."  
Ezra laughed " No, it wasn't a miracle at all. In a way, I was following you."  
There was something about that, that unsettled Aria.  
Aria with a face of curiosity, furrowed her brow "Following me?"  
"It wasn't any secret to me that you were staying at the Silver Creek. Some nights I'd drive down there, sit outside and look up at the light in your cabin and I'd try to imagine what was going on in the room of the world's greatest writer" Ezra explained.  
"The other afternoon I was on my way home, and I saw you leaving the lodge, and I wondered why a literary genius would go for a drive when there was a big storm coming" Ezra laughed at her foolishness.  
"Actually, I didn't know it was going to be a big storm" Aria defended herself.  
Ezra smiled "Lucky for you, I did."  
Ezra paused before continuing "Lucky for me too. Because now you're alive and you can write more books. Oh, Aria, I've read everything of yours, but the Misery novels, I know them all by heart, Aria, I love them so very much."  
"You're very kind" Aria said.  
"And you're very brilliant" Ezra gushed.

Ezra was giving Aria some more pills.  
As she took them she asked "When do you think the phone lines will be back up? I have to call my brother, and I should call my agent and let her know I'm breathing."  
"It shouldn't be too much longer. If you give me their numbers, I'll keep trying them for you." He replied.  
"Can I ask you for a favor?" He asked, suddenly changing the subject.  
Aria nodded.  
"I noticed in your satchel there was something new you were writing and I was wondering if maybe..." He trailed off.  
"You want to read it?" She asked.  
"If you wouldn't mind" He said.  
"I have a rule about who can read my stuff at this early stage, only my editor and my agent" She said.  
The look in Ezra's eyes frightened her into changing her answer "And anyone who saves me from freezing to death in a car wreck."  
Ezra smiled gleefully.

Spencer was sitting in the manager's office at the Silver Creek lodge. She knew the manager well, they were sisters after all.  
"Nothing unusual about Ms. Montgomery's leaving, Spence, you can tell by the champagne" Charlotte said.  
"Maybe you can, Charlotte" Spencer muttered.  
"No, see, she always ordered a bottle of champagne when she was ready to go. Then she'd pay up and be out the door" Charlotte explained.  
Spencer sighed "No long distance phone calls, packages, anything out of the ordinary?"  
"I don't think Ms. Montgomery likes for things to be out of the ordinary. Just like you" Charlotte ventured.  
"Just like me" Spencer repeated.  
Charlotte continued "She drives the same car out each time, '65 Mustang, said it helps her think. She was always a good guest, never made a noise, never bothered a soul. I hope nothing happened to her."  
"So do I..." Spencer trailed off.  
"I bet she's driving that old Mustang into her drive way right now" Charlotte said, trying to console her sister.  
Something told Spencer that wasn't true. Something told her to keep looking for Aria Montgomery but nevertheless, Spencer replied with "I'm sure you're right."

Ezra was making Aria soup when he saw it. A picture sticking out of Aria's satchel. When he pulled it out, his eye started twitching. It was a picture. A picture of Aria kissing some woman. As his hands shook, he flipped the picture over to see written on the back 'Nicole & I, the zoo, 1988'. He tried taking deep breaths. He couldn't lose his temper. Not now. Not here.  
Ezra walked into Aria's room with a bowl of soup. But Aria could tell something was wrong. Something was off about him. His hands were shaking so much the soup spilled. His eyes were twitching. She could tell he was furious.  
"H-Here's yo-your soup" He stuttered.  
"Ezra, are you okay?" She asked cautiously.  
"I-I'm f-fine" He stuttered again.  
Ezra quickly cleaned up the soup that he spilled, leaving without a word after he finished.  
Ezra grabbed the picture of Aria and this so called 'Nicole', sitting on the counter and ran outside to his shed.  
He ripped the picture in half over and over until he couldn't rip it anymore.  
He picked up the table with all his tools on it, and threw it "Goddamn motherfucking piece of shit!"  
He picked up the first misery book on the chair and started ripping the pages out, and then throwing it at his bike as hard as he could.  
Then he took a deep breath. His hands stopped shaking. His eyes stopped twitching. He was all good.  
With another deep breath, he got in his car and drove to buy a new copy of misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok 1. I love Charlotte so I had to give her a small part in this fic :)  
> 2\. 'A' doesn't exist in the universe this fic takes place in.  
> 3\. According to 'Misery' Ezra should've got mad over profanity in Aria's book and lost his temper in front of her, but that doesn't seem like Ezra to me so ??


End file.
